


Session

by trascendenza



Category: Wonderfalls
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I don't know if asking the therapist's little monkey minion for help is such a good idea. Just a thought."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Session

"He's kinda cute. For a statue." Mahandra looked from the golden monkey to Jaye, who was currently having a stare-off with it. "What did it do to you, again?"

"Nothing." Jaye said, scrunching up her nose, arms crossed tightly over her chest and mouth set in a fully disapproving frown.

"Doesn't sound like nothing when you say it like that, grumpy-pants."

"Hey! I'm not the grumpy-pants. _He's_ the one who won't answer my question." She stabbed a finger in the accused's direction.

Mahandra pulled up a chair, flipping it around so the back was against the table, and she straddle-legged it. "Why do you need to ask it for help, anyway?"

"Well." Jaye subsided, puckering her mouth thoughtfully. "He lived with my mom's therapist forever. I thought that would count for something."

"I don't know if asking the therapist's little monkey minion for help is such a good idea. Just a thought."

"So what should I do?"

Mahandra spread her arms. "Try me on for size. I've heard that's how the friendship thing works—asking for help, taking advice and all that shit." She smiled. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Jaye smiled back, but it was more like the panicked smile of a man walking down death row. "I could tell you I had a sex dream about you last night and that maybe Sharon's not the only lesbian in Wonderfalls, after all?" Jaye's smile grew thinner and more frozen, and she was practically talking through her teeth. "That would be pretty bad, don't you think?"

Mahandra placed her hands on the back of the chair. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Jaye buried her face in her hands. "Could we just pretend the monkey said it?" She squeaked. Mahandra wasn't completely sure, but she thought she heard a whispered _besides, he's the one who made me do it_ emerge from Jaye's muffled mouth.

Mahandra took a moment to consider that, watching Jaye peek out between her fingers, her humiliation obviously having a tug-of-war with her curiosity.

Mahandra shrugged, pseudo-nonchalant, suppressing a smile. "Monkey is pretty cute." She stood up, pushing the chair away and coming to stand directly in front of Jaye, putting her hands on Jaye's shoulders. "We can let him watch."


End file.
